


my boyfriend is a demon!

by peachsoju (peachjuho)



Series: tweet tweet [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Demon Deals, Devil Kang Chanhee | Chani, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjuho/pseuds/peachsoju
Summary: taeyang summons a demon.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Yoo Taeyang
Series: tweet tweet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021206
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	my boyfriend is a demon!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TpLoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/gifts).



Taeyang was just… trying to summon a demon.

You know, as you do. On a Tuesday afternoon, like any normal person.

Everyone knows that nobody likes Tuesdays, and for a good reason. It’s the devil’s day, so things always seem to go a little wonky. Wednesdays are for the mid-week slump and Thursday is for when things are getting _good_.

That’s why it seems unnatural that… this may, in fact, be a good thing. Or not. The ritual he’d performed had brought him a devil with a handsome face and two little horns protruding from the top of his head. (Oh, it's so cute.)

With a pen and contract in hand, the demon stood in the middle of the ritual circle looking expectantly at Taeyang. His tail swished side-to-side impatiently. Almost like a cat, but Taeyang's not about to say that aloud. (Actually, it makes sense. Cats are basically little devils.)

“Are you signing it or not?”

Taeyang reached for the pen, wincing slightly as sparks literally flew from minor contact with the demon. The contract floated over to him, and his hand hovered over the signature line.

In big red letters, it read, _Sell your soul_ , in an admirable work of calligraphy. Below said, _Sign here_.

He hesitated for a moment, then asked, “And in exchange, I’m giving my soul?”

“Less so giving, and more like… using it to buy my services,” the demon answered. “But remember, there’s no exchanges, refunds, or returns!” His pointy teeth seemed to glint as he grinned widely, and his eyes glittered. “There’s also the right to be your boyfriend, but that’s a minor detail.”

(Well he's not opposed to _that._ )

**Author's Note:**

> i'll get around to my other two pics and a ship prompts. eventually.
> 
> thank you for reading, kudos/comments are always appreciated!


End file.
